Basin of Attraction
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: Amita confides in Don about her relationship with Charlie as Don struggles with his own feelings. Warning: Very brief adult language at end of ch 2. UPDATED AUG 7. Fixed up Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Basin**** of ** **Attraction**

**Chapter One.**

**AN: Since I have started writting this fic again, the things that are inconsistant with the show as I know it now, bother me. A hazzard of starting a story when you've only seen two episodes I suppose. So I am going through the first two chapters and fixing them up. Sorry if you still happen to find flubs. -** **Aug 7th 2005**

**For the age gap I am leaving Charlie as 27, though in the episode Sabotage we see during a close up of Don's license that he is 37. Bumping him up a year from what I had guessed. (oh, so close!)**

**The name of this fic is the region inside the event horizon around a black hole. I thought that it was kind of appropriate. Please no _Short drop with a sudden stop_ if you find a typos or mix-ups. I tried my best!**

**Pairings: Amita/Charlie Amita/Don**

**Summary: Amita confides in Don about her relationship with Charlie as Don struggles with emotions of his own.**

**-**

* * *

-

The light in the kitchen ceiling caused Don's eyes to buzz and he clenched them shut in an attempt to stifle a threatening headache.

He glanced futilely at his younger brothers notations on a stray board beside him. He was currently at his father's house and boards like these could be found everywhere. Ranging from small to classroom wall sized. The house also had stacks of paper and scraps with theories and notations scribbled on them everywhere.

Don tilted his head slightly to view the crooked board better. Not in a million years would he be able to understand what was written on that board. To him it looked like a dissonant jumble of letters, numbers and symbols, some of which he faintly remembered sleeping through in high school math.

But even if he didn't understand the specific meaning of the confusing jargon littering the Plexiglas, he still respected them; the equations _and _his brother for that matter.

Don sighed and leaned back against the counter top as he studied the math equation. Who would have thought that he would begin to wholly respect his little brother. During high school he'd been a nuisance. At least he had only been stuck with him for his last year. Charlie finished up to grade 9 at home, but it was suggested that he be put into high school to finish his classes. So he would get some time with other students. So not only had it been a pain to have a 9 year old making better grades then him but it had seemed like every other day he was pulling his head from one of the toilets or sending menacing looks to the kids who would try to pick on him. He was mostly known through out his senior year as the guy with the genius kid brother.

After high school they had obviously gone their separate ways. Through his years at Quantico training and then when he had been posted in Albuquerque, he had heard of his brother's accomplishments and awards and secretly he had always been pleased and proud of his younger sibling.

But now it was something different. Over the past year working with his brother, he had learned to trust and rely on him. And through that he had begun to actually respect what his brother did. Sure he had also seen his brother's deficiencies. His most notable one being how when he was faced with an emotion that he was uncomfortable and confused with, he drew away from it and retreated into his world of numbers; the same why he had when their mother had died. But Don was now at least beginning to understand why.

The sound of a door opening and closing brought his attention to the hall to his right. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. According a note that had been left in case he showed up, a note that was being aptly held in place by colorful number magnets, his brother and father had gone out to a late night, old black and white movie a little more than 30 minutes ago. They shouldn't be back for a couple hours.

Aware of the continued movement in the entry, he cautiously moved toward the hall, his hand lightly on the hilt of his side arm. It had been a long day and he was in no mood for some dumb-ass burglar to make it longer.

He peered around the corner and was greeted by a pair of large, and very close, startled dark brown eyes.

Amita gave an alarmed shout and jumped back. "Oh god!" Her hand flew to her chest. "You scared me Agent Eppes!"

His near collision with the small woman caused him to utter a few choice words that would have made his mother glare. "Like wise." He took a calming breath and removed his hand from his gun. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Don?"

Amita smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, usually I do. But my near heart attack caused me to fall back into old habits," the pretty college student cocked her head slightly, "what are you doing here?"

Don gave her a look. "well this is my fathers place…"

Amita closed her eyes and gave her head a small shake. "Right! Never mind, I just wasn't expecting you."

Don smirked. "Again, like wise," he frowned slightly, "so what are _you_ doing here?"

_Maybe she is looking for Charlie. The way she just walked in shows familiarity. They could be dating now. _The last though caused an annoying flare of jealously. Don pushed the irrational feeling down. "Charlie is at the movies with Dad right now…you know, if you are looking for him…for something…"

Don frowned _yah, that wasn't obvious. Way to use that FBI training._

Amita picked up the not so subtle fishing-for-info tone and smiled. "No I am not looking for Charlie. I talked to him earlier and he told me he would be out tonight."

Don looked at her questioningly. "So…"

Amita smiled again, a smile that had the aggravating effect of making him feel like a moonstruck 15 year old. "I left my workbook accidentally the last time I was here. Charlie told me I could drop by and pick it up while he was gone," She smiled the sheepish smile again. "Though he failed to mention that you were going to be here to scare me out of my wits."

Don grinned and shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that. But Charlie actually didn't know. I got a lot on my mind and I come here when I need to think."

Amita nodded and began to peer into the dinning room and Don realized she was looking for her book.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked gesturing towards the dinning room.

She looked uncertainly at the table; "I left it in there…"

Don nodded. "Well then it probably got stacked by my dad in a pile just behind that plant. On the desk against the wall."

They both moved forward towards the desk. Sure enough as he got closer he could see an inch thick binder stacked between several notebooks and sheets of loose-leaf paper. All covered in Charlie's familiar scrawl.

Don reached in and pulled the binder out. In small and almost computer precise letters he could see "A. Ramanujan" written in one corner. "Charlie leaves his work all over, so there are several designated points in the house where my father will stack…" Don spun and was suddenly aware of Amita standing close to him. Incredibly close. He could smell her light perfume and what he guessed was her shampoo.

She looked at the stack of papers in question before she realized he had stopped talking and caught on to his stare. She brought her eyes up and gave him a questioning look, which slowly turned to one of study and scrutiny, her eyes searching his features.

Don felt the air between them begin to crackle. He brought her binder up, to put something between them.

"…them." He cleared his throat. "He must've thought it was one of Charlie's," he finished quietly.

Amita gave him a small smile of thanks as she took her binder and continued to study his face.

Don found himself looking back at her with equaled intensity. His eyes connecting with her warm dark brown ones before skimming over her face, her mouth. God that mouth, it took all of his self-restraint to not take that final small step forward and see if it felt and tasted as good as it looked.

Warmth began to bubble in the pit of his stomach and alarms were going off in his head. This was one of Charlie's students for Christ sake! Sure she was beautiful and probably only a few years younger than Charlie himself but Don had a feeling that Charlie, despite his protests, had a thing for his thesis advisoree. It was a common code that you weren't suppose to move in our your brothers interests.

But as Amita continued to search his face with her eyes barely containing a deep smolder he realized that it was gonna be a real fight to adhere to that principal.

He cleared his throat again and tore his eyes from her face, instead staring at a spider plant hanging from a far corner. "So how is stuff going?" he said in a voice a tad too loud. "Your Thesis, working with Charlie…" He let that hang as he took a small step back. When he could no longer feel the faint heat coming off her body he dared look back at her.

She was now studying her binder, a faint smile playing on her lip. Her hand tucked her wavy black hair behind her ear before returning his gaze. "My thesis is going great. So is working with Charlie." She grinned wistfully. "You know, I've been working with him for little over a year now, and right away I was really impressed with him. I mean what's not to be impressed by, he is brilliant, attractive…"

Don felt himself become immediately uncomfortable; this so wasn't where he wanted to go right now.

But Amita continued on, "I know that technically Staff and students aren't suppose to fraternize but it is a rule that has been broken before. And god knows I've tried hinting it to Charlie that I am interested. I've done significant glances, suggestive word play, and lingering touches," she gave him a faintly wicked grin and Don felt his heart rate jump up dangerously. "Every play in the handbook. But I am beginning to think that it would take neon lights and fireworks spelling it out in the sky for him to catch on." She looked speculatively at Don. "Know what I mean?"

Don really wanted to just bolt right then and there, anything but talk to this beautiful woman, who he had just talked himself out of finding out what she tastes like, about how she liked his younger brother. Instead he found himself saying, "Yeah, he can be kind of oblivious to anything outside his numerical bubble."

Amita put her binder on the table and took a step forward and once again Don could smell her, feel her warmth. God this was cruel and unusual punishment! And now the binder buffer was gone.

She was searching his face again, and when she spoke it was almost too soft to hear it, "you're not him are you? Not Charlie."

Don's shifted back slightly, eyes narrowed. "No, I'm not."

Amita smile slightly as she continued to stare at him, like he was a puzzle to figure out. Her eyes rested on his mouth and he had to once again restrain himself from leaping forward and capturing her lips with his.

She moved closer still and Don this time couldn't find the will to back up. "Your face is narrower, body taller and leaner," she surprised him when her hand moved up and lightly brushed over his ear and sideburn before skimming down the side of his face. "Your hair shorter. Eyes more calculating."

Don's hand moved quickly and captured hers as it rested just below his collarbone, the heat of her fingers burning holes through the white cotton dress shirt. He pressed her hand flat against his chest. "Stop comparing me to my brother." His voice was low and had a dangerous trill to it.

Amita took the final step. "If you wanted something Agent Eppes…" her small hips suddenly bumped against his and he clenched his jaw as he barely held in a groan.

Her free hand found its way to his hip and she used to balance herself as she rose slightly onto her tiptoes. As she spoke he could feel her warm breath move over his face. "Would you take it?"

Her hips arched just enough into him that Don felt his resolve crumble. "Amita..." his voice was a low rumble, the sound of a man on the edge. And Don wasn't sure how much longer he could stay on that edge before he fell hopelessly in to the abyss.

But she stayed where she was, her eyes flicking back from his eyes to his mouth. And the more he felt of her hips nestled against his, the quieter the voice in his head, shouting for him to stop, got. Or maybe the roar of blood pounding through his skull simply drowned the protests out. His one hand released hers and slowly worked its way to the back of her skull, fingers threaded through her thick dark hair. Her eyes closed briefly to the sensation before opening and staring intently into his eyes.

He brought his mouth down but stopped just before hers. He murmured a final warning into her parted lips, "last chance to run Amita." His hand slide down her body to pull her hips possessively against him, so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

His response was the feeling of her now free hand sliding up the column of his throat, before cupping the side of his face and jaw. Her mouth slowly moved on his lower lip.

At that moment Don lost focus and he kissed Amita with a pent up intensity that he wasn't aware he possessed. Her lips were smooth and she tasted like a sweet rich coffee. Something she had apparently been drinking before she came here.

He released the hold on her hair and circled his arms around her waist, crushing her against his chest.

Amita's hands reached up to rake through the short hairs at the back of his head. She kissed him back with an equaled fervor, her teeth lightly scrapping over his lower lip as a delighted moan escaped her. Her hands were suddenly traveling down his body before they tugged at his shirt pulling it from the waistband of his pants. They were then under his shirt and running up the bare skin of his stomach and back. At the feeling of her hot touch he was lost.

-

* * *

-

**ALRIGHTY! What chu think? I like odd pair ups, what can I say? I see Terry liking Don but I didn't get the feeling that Don feels the same. That moment in the pilot says it best for this story. Amita comes in, Charlie doesn't even try to help her set his papers up, Don jumps at the chance and Terry looks worriedly between Don and Amita. All the while Charlie is still oblivious to what's going on.**

**Please Review! It makes me do a dance. A dance not to be confused with the one I do when my brother takes too long in the bathroom and I must, in the words of NCIS. "dehydrate."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews people! They helped me finish this next chapter ultra fast. I alsofixed abit in the first chapter, parts thatbothered me.The lyrics in the beginning of this chapterare from Beyoncé's _Hip Hop Star._**

_-_

_

* * *

__Are you infatuated with me  
I could end your curiosity_

_Here's your chance to make your move_

_Do I blow you away?  
Do I stimulate your mind?  
Would you taste my love if I give you time?_

_

* * *

-_

This had not been Amita's plan when coming to the Eppes' house. She had needed her papers for an assignment and that was all. She hadn't been able to come till late, but she figured it would be fine since after working for over a year with the man, she knew that Charlie rarely went to bed at any sort of decent hour.

So she had asked and he had told her that he was going to an old black and white. Amita had felt her hopes flare. She had informed him with a practiced nonchalance that she had never been to a Black and white showing.

Charlie had smiled and said, "really?" But Amita's hopes were quickly dashed when Charlie continued on with, "you should go sometime! They're great! Anyway, you can let yourself in and grab your books. Good luck with your work." And he had smiled and walked away.

Amita had to curb the urge to throw a textbook at his retreating head. For a genius, the man was beyond dense. She was almost certain that short of showing up to class naked, he would never get it. Though now she wasn't even sure if that would work.

It had been driving her crazy. Amita knew she was smart. It was the reason she had been assigned to Charlie in the first place. All of the other tutors couldn't keep up with her. So here she was, brilliant in her own right, and she was wasting away trying to catch the attention of a man who wouldn't recognize a pining woman if it hit him in the face. Amita wasn't sure her ego could take much more of it.

So she had gone to his place to pick up her book so after that she could sit alone in her room and work on her project like a good little student.

But then something unexpected; Don had been there. Scaring her to death, but there nonetheless. She had known Don for just a few months less than Charlie. He had shown up at Charlie's father's house during one of their working sessions. Her tutor's older brother had always been kind and quick to help her. She had known that he found her attractive. She had learned at a young age that men were drawn to her and she knew a look of longing when she saw one. Don had always kept his eyes guarded when he had been around her, even more so if Charlie was with her.

But tonight, when he had given her the book she had seen it.

He _wanted _her.

And what surprised her even more was the feeling of warmth that built up in her as a response. Her fingers began to tingle and she was abruptly aware of the physical presence of the man in front of her. He was no longer just Charlie's brother. She was now acutely aware of how close he was standing to her, the smell of his aftershave. Strong hands and fingers holding her binder. Work shirt rolled to the elbow showing muscular forearms.

She found herself wanting to run her hands up his arms, feel the muscles under her touch.

And as she caught Don's hot gaze staring at her mouth she knew he was thinking similar thoughts.

As she watched the emotions swirl in the Agents eyes she realized that is what was so different about him. Emotion. Charlie kept his in check, relying on facts, rules and number to get him through; and while Don had his own rules and guidelines as well, he let his emotions have a say in his decisions. They helped guide his actions. And right now his rules were coming in conflict with the look of longing in his eyes.

It was then that Amita knew she wanted the FBI agent right back.

Which brought her to this unexpected place she was in now, her hands running down the hardened planes of his stomach. Well-used muscles brought on by FBI training. She relished they way they clenched and moved under her hands as she brought them around to his taunt back.

His own hands were cupping her face, as his mouth moved with hers, his kisses as intense and emotional as every other aspect of him.

Don suddenly pulled away and Amita immediately missed the feel of his mouth on hers. He studied her face a moment with a faintly dazed expression before reaching absentmindedly behind him and pulling off his holster. Placing it unceremoniously on the table behind him.

He then brought his hands up and slowly and tenderly swept her hair away from her face. He searched her face before speaking, "God you're beautiful."

The earnest in his voice made her breath catch slightly in her throat. She bit her lip and smiled and he gave her a tender kiss. He pulled back slightly, his lips only a few centimeters from hers, "and you taste just as good as I thought you would."

Amita laughed lightly, "you're not too bad yourself Mr. Cherry Gum."

A wide grin broke out on his face and he kissed her again, this time with more passion than the last. She pulled back and mumbled into his mouth, "you've thought about what I might taste like?"

A low chuckle rumbled through him and he nodded before capturing her lips with his once more, this time making a show of running his tongue along her lower lip before pulling back again, "like coffee." He kissed her again, "really good coffee."

She smiled, "well it was midnight, I needed to make sure I wouldn't fall asleep on my way over."

Don now had a hand running slowly over her rib cage, as it ran under the swell of her breast she took a sharp intake of breathe, "and are you tired now?"

She shook her head mutely and just stood there as his other hand now began its slow trek up her body making her heart pound in her chest.

He kissed her lightly, "No?" he asked in a mock serious voice, another small kiss, "why not?"

She smiled at him, "like you said, it was really _good_ . coffee." Drawing the words out in the teasing fashion.

He laughed, "Oh was _that_ what it was? Well I'll just leave you here alone with your coffee than," and he started to back up.

Amita laughed and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back and kissing him with a smile still on her lips. She began working on the buttons of his shirt and felt the teasing and flirtatious air that had been between them be replaced by longing and urgency.

His hand was at her neck again, his thumb on her jaw, angling her mouth to allow him better access. He slid his hands down to her shoulders and pulled off the thin denim jacket she was wearing, leaving her in her black camisole. His touch on her bare skin made her lose focus in his buttons. She stopped trying as his mouth descended on her now unencumbered neck and shoulders.

She managed to finish the last button and pushed the cotton shirt off of his shoulders.

He pulled back to flick the cloth off of his wrists. As he did Amita moved in, running her hands over his now bare chest, trailing small kisses across his collar bone. She could feel the quick gasp of breath as she moved up his neck till her teeth closed over his ear lobe.

Don's hands were now firmly grasping her hips, pulling urgently. He backed her up till she felt the bite of the desk in her lower back. She braced herself against his shoulders and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned her against the desk.

He pulled back, "Amita…" he stopped, like he wasn't quite sure what to say next. Though Amita didn't need to hear him say it to know what he was talking about, the longing and desire in his eyes said it all.

She smiled slightly before tightening her legs around his waist and bringing her mouth to his ear, "take me to your room Agent Eppes."

He pulled back with a mischievous grin, "you gonna make me carry you?" bringing out his usually hidden New York drawl.

She smiled and kissed him, "hurry up Don."

He kissed her back and made his way to the spare room used as his own, "Yes ma'am."

-

* * *

-

Amita let loose a sigh of an extremely satisfied woman. She kissed Don's shoulder and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he looked just about to fall asleep. Amita smiled and reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He smiled lazily and cracked his eyes open, "hey."

"Hey," and she kissed him again, this time he kissed her lightly back.

She snuggled against him and he tightened his hold around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she could tell by his breathing that he was beginning to drop off again. With her ear pressed to his chest she could hear the rhythmic thump-thump of his heart. She started drawing small, slow patterns on his side.

Don twitched and mumbled.

She looked up at him, "what?"

He smiled with his eyes still closed, "I said that tickles."

She grinned, "the big bad FBI Agent is ticklish?"

His eyes cracked open, "don't tell the bad guys. It is just the kind of information they are looking on us Few and Proud."

She pressed another kiss to his shoulder, "Isn't thatthe Army?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "no the army is Bigger, Faster, Stronger… something like that…"

She though a moment, "the Marines. It is the Marines then."

He smiled, "cookie for the smart lady."

She laughed lightly and drew her hand across slowly his lower abdomen, "all I get is a cookie?"

"It is all I have to offer," he stated in a serious tone though his lips were barely containing a smirk.

Her hand slid farther down and she grinned as Don's eyes snapped open. Suddenly very alert. He glared faintly down at her beatific smile.

She put on a fake thoughtful face, "I don't think this is a cook…" but she broke into laughter as Don grabbed her hand and pulling her onto his chest. She grinned down at him as she moved to straddle his hips.

His hands ran up her bare thighs and grinned as a shiver ran through her body.

She leaned down and kissed him. His hands traveled up to her hair, while one moved down her bare back, kneading her spine in such a way that it caused her to tremble down to the tips of her toes.

Shecaught the glow of the red alarm clock out of the side of her eye. She groaned inwardly and reluctantly pulled away from Don.

Don frowned slightly, "what?"

She smiled apologetically and nodded towards the clock, "the time. I should really go."

Don craned his neck before throwing his head back into the pillow with a groan, "damn."

Amita shifted off of his hips, immediately missing the heat of his body under hers.

She began the arduous search for her clothing. Her underwear and pants were at the foot of the bed and she quickly slipped into them. She turned to see Don slip into is boxers, "You should stay in bed. You've had a long day. You need sleep."

Don gave her a look, "I am _not _gonna lay in bed while you leave."

For some reason this filled her with a warmth in the pit of her stomach and she smiled softly at him, "well in that case, find my shirt then."

He stopped his search for his own pants and studied her topless form appreciatively for a moment, "I don't know, that could be a new look for you."

He moved across the rumpled bed and drew her closer, " I know I like it."

She kissed him lightly, "yah so would every other straight guy on my campus."

She held in a laugh as a frown crossed his face, "In that case, take a few of my baggy sweaters." He let her go and peered over the edge of the bed, "Ah, my pants."

She smiled and continued her search for the black camisole. She found it draped over the bedpost. She pulled it over her head and it felt wrong. She glanced down at the shirt and sighed.

She looked back at Don, his pants hanging low on his hips without the leather belt usually present. She remembered faintly throwing the belt across the room when they had first entered.

Don caught her look, "what?"

She held out the newly torn strap of her shirt with a smirk on her face.

He grinned and moved towards her, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him, "well it was tight and it had no zippers or buttons and I wanted it off fast." He kissed her bare shoulder before moving off to search the room, "have you seen my belt?"

She held in a smile, "No."

He frowned, "oh." He moved towards her and slipped his hand into hers before kissing her lightly. His thumb ran over her knuckles.

Amita sighed and smiled but her eyes caught the clock again. She groaned, "I really do have to go."

Don looked back and sighed, "yah yah."

Still grasping her hand he pulled open the door and walked out with her. As he reached the dinning room he bent down and scooped up his shirt and her jacket. He turned to her and handed her the coat, "I really did rip it didn't I?" admiring his handy workin thebrighter light as he slipped his own shirt on.

She smiled at him and reached for the edges of his open shirt, drawing him closer for another kiss, "yes you did."

She drew away and slowly made her way to the door stooping to pick up her bag she had dropped when she first had gotten here. As she opened the door and turned to say goodnight Don pressed something in her hand. She looked down and as she realized what it was she smiled, "my workbook."

Don grinned, "figured you might need that."

She grinned back and put it into her bag, "good idea, Charlie might find it suspicious if he found out I came here yet still managed to forgot my book."

Her smile faded as she looked back at Don. His grin was gone and suddenly his eyes looked guarded again. Hurt marred his features.

A glare was brewing up in his eyes, "was I just someway to get back at Charlie?" anger built up in his voice, "cause that is _not_ why I just slept with you Amita."

Amita looked at him in shock, she brought her hand up to touch his face but he jerked away from her, "NO! Don that is not it at all! God…"

But Don interjected, "If you are just hoping to put Charlie in his place by screwing his big brother…"

Amita felt like he had just slapped her, "_what?_"

Don opened his mouth but she beat him to the punch.

"I could just as well turn that theory back on to you! You fucking your little genius brother's student in an attempt to beat him at something! And I will not be used in some bullshit sibling rivalry."

She turned before he could see the tears building up in her eyes. She pulled open the door but suddenly Don's hand was on the door pushing it shut.

She didn't turn to face him as she softly spoke, "let me out of here Don."

His hand was slowly pulling her shoulder, turning her towards him. She twisted her face away. Still trying to keep tears out of her eyes. But his hand was on her chin and forced her face up to his. She closed her eyes and felt his thumb run across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. As she met his eyes she saw the regret in them, the accusation gone.

"God I'm sorry Amita. I didn't mean what I just said."

She smiled slightly, "yah you did."

He opened his mouth to protest but she spoke first, "we both did," she searched his eyes, "you'll always have your rivalry and you will also always have in your head that I wanted your little brother first."

A look of desperation filled the agents eyes and Amita brought her hand to his face, "which is why if this is going to work we'll have to make this about us. Not about Charlie." She paused uncertainly for a moment, "that is if you _want_ this to work…"

Don smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips with his, trying to pour as much emotion into the kiss as possible. Her arm circled around his neck and kissed him back with the same intensity.

Don pulled back and smiled slightly, "you know if you wanna get gone, we should really stop doing that."

She opened the door and turned, she smiled, "You. Get back to bed, You look exhausted." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He frowned slightly, "is that girl talk for I look like crap?"

She laughed, "no, that is Amita talk for you look tired." She kissed him and pulled away before his hand could snake behind her and hold herin place.

He grinned before looking very serious, his voice filled with an underlying promise, "I'll call you later ok?"

She smiled, "later."

As she slowly made her way down the walkway she heard him call out, "Dinner! You like food right?"

She turned around and replied in a teasing tone, "Oh no, that stuff? I've been trying to give it up. Eating is a filthy habit."

Don shoved his hands into his pockets, "dumb question huh?"

She grinned, "Only a little bit." She decided to cut him some slack. "Dinner sounds great Agent Eppes."

She could just make out his smile from the doorway. She gave a small wave and turned to make her way down to her car.

As she sat down in her car she realized she could still smell his scent enveloping her. Could still feel his hands running over her skin. His mouth on her's. She knew at that moment that she was smiling like a moron and a giddy feeling bubble up inside her. She sighed contently as she started her car and thought of the tall form still standing in the doorway of the Eppes house. This evening hard turned out so much better than sitting at home doing homework

-

* * *

**-**

**Yah, I skipped past the sex scene. I can do foreplay and the bits after sex but sex its self... I can't quite bring myself to write it. Sorry! Once again, review! please! While writting this I had a ton of ideas for the continuation of this. Including the obvious confrontation with Charlie and lots of other twists and quirks. Keep your eyes peeled.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Oh god. I made you guy wait a looong time. Sorry 'bout that. I have SO much that I want to do with this story too! I am just a dirty slacker is all. So, I hope you enjoy this next installment. And since I had a few request to bring Charlie in now, I did.**

**And thanks to Shoey, erica2004, D.Lerious, lewisa, IceSpikeXBlackRose, ShadowGraffiti and SharpShooter626. You guys roxxorz my boxxorz.**

**-**

**

* * *

-**

Charlie ambled smoothly along, pushing his bike through the open air corridors of CalSci, the low sun casting large shadows in the late afternoon day.

Today had been a good day. After weeks of obscenely late nights and little-to-no food, he had a major breakthrough on his newest project. He could practically taste the conclusion. Just thinking about if made him grin.

When he had made the breakthrough he had shouted for joy as Amita clapped with delight. He had turned around and wrapped her body in a huge hug, lifting her slightly off the floor. She had just grinned and congratulated him. At the memory he blushed and thanked god that nobody was around to see him do so.

She had smelled so good as he had pressed her against him. And while just thinking about it made his heart rate pick up a notch, he felt slightly terrible for turning a normal hug into a cop-a-feel. She was his student for god sakes!

He sighed. That didn't make her any less beautiful or irresistible though.

"Charlie!"

He paused for a moment, a small smile gathering on his lips. Speak of the devil. He turned to see Amita moving towards him.

"Hey Amita." He gave her a full-fledged smile, one that always seemed to appear whenever she was around, no matter how hard he tried to stifle it.

She responded with a smile of her own and they began to walk together.

He cast her a sideways glance. "So, what's up?"

She thought for a moment before grinning. "Not much."

He looked at her more closely, a small smile still on his face. "With a knowing grin like that? No way, something's up."

She smiled again but this time there was a hint of nervousness to it. "Really it's nothing."

He was going to press it further but decided against it. "So what would you say to a terribly boring work session tonight in which we try to get closer to the ending of the equation? We could order a pizza. I'd even let you put pineapples on half of it."

Normally Amita would smile brightly, tell him she would love to, and Charlie could almost fool himself in to believing that it would be like a date of sorts. But this time Amita looked away, nibbling on her lower lip before shooting a quick side glance his way, with a faint apologetic smile on her face. "I'm busy tonight."

"Oh." He laughed slightly "You got a hot date or something?" It was meant to be a joke, but the look on her face made it fall flat.

She looked away for a moment before looking back. "Yah. Sorry."

Charlie swallowed hard and he managed a shrug. "Why are you sorry? You're allowed to go on dates. I'm your thesis advisor not your…keeper." He was going to say 'boyfriend' but couldn't manage to get the title past his lips.

She smiled softly up at him before looking away.

They walked in silence for a few moments. "So is that what that happy little grin was about? Your date?"

She didn't say anything, but the small smile that reformed on her face screamed a resounding 'yes'.

He nodded slightly. "He must be a…great guy then." He gave her a look. "Do I know him?" The question came out softer than he meant to and he cleared his throat.

Amita's response startled him. She looked vaguely panicked for a moment before answering, "He is a great guy. You know him."

Charlie scowled for a moment; wracking his brain trying to think of the people he knew who would go out with his student. A helpful side of his brain said, _every male she has ever come in contact with?_

"Larry?" he joked weakly.

She laughed at that, but it didn't alleviate the awkwardness that had settled between them. "No, not Larry." She gave him a soft grin before joking back. "I asked him. He turned me down." She suddenly looked very serious and she continued. "And there is only so much rejection somebody can take before they give up hope and move on, you know?"

Charlie was now acutely aware of the fact they were now no longer joking, nor talking about Larry. This was about them. Charlie wasn't completely dense, he knew Amita had been interested in him. Her not so subtle comment about black and white movies being her most recent attempt to makes her feelings known. That multiplied by the lingering touches and longing looks she had been throwing his way for a little under a year now had made it completely obvious to him that she liked him. Waiting for him to make his move. And he had many occasions to reciprocate. To ask her out. He was certain the faculty wouldn't have minded.

All it would have taken was for him to invite her along last week. It would have been simple. And almost his entire being had screamed out for him to do so. But he hadn't. He had just made some off hand remark about how she should go see one sometime and walked off. Why had he been putting off her feelings? He wasn't quite sure. He knew he liked her back. He opened his mouth to say 'sorry', 'I do like you' or something, _anything_, of significance when Amita spoke and he felt his stomach drop.

"It's Don."

Amita had stopped walking and he followed suit. Not because she had, but because he didn't think he could will his legs to move any more.

For a moment he was confused. _Don is what? What about Don?_ Then he clued in.

"Don? He is the guy? My brother Don?" His voice was quiet.

Amita nodded.

He didn't think he was able to talk but he was surprise to hear himself say, "How long has this been going on?"

Amita held his gaze, "This is actually our first real date but…um, a week now."

Charlie just continued staring. A week. Since last weekend. When he had once again spurned her advances. He stomach was now in the process of tying its self into knots. "Oh." was all he was able to say.

She started to move towards him but stopped when Charlie took a step back. Amita bit her lip again. "I'm sorry Charlie."

He didn't bother telling her that she didn't have to be.

Amita glance at her watch. "I gotta go. Or I'll be…" She winced and paused for a moment. "I just go to go."

Charlie nodded dumbly but would no longer meet her gaze. "Yah sure. See you Monday." His voice was strained as he attempted to sound normal. He hoped on to his bike and rode off before she could say anything.

She didn't call out to him. Or perhaps he just didn't hear it. Didn't want to hear it. He peddled as fast as he could, causing his legs to burn. He didn't care at this moment that his reaction was childish. He just wanted to get away. But even as he reached the edge of the campus, far away from the courtyard where he had left her, he could still feel Amita eyes on him.

Charlie felt his heart constrict and he peddled faster. Trying to escape.

-

* * *

- 

**Sorry again for the wait my peeps! Well you know what they say, absense makes the heart grow fonder. It also makes it angry. And kinda hungry. REVIEW! please.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**AN: A slightly less long wait! Yay! Cue the trumpets! Now enters Alan Eppes! Cha cha cha…**

**Big thanks to both M.Marchland and Cerisereve for beta-ing this chapter! YOU BOTH ROCK! If my first born are twins, you may each have one. If I have only one, well, I guess M can have him/her/it on weekdays and Ceris can have the child on weekends and holidays.**

**Thanks reviewers: Tasuki, D. Lerious, Piccolo Chic, shoey, pkw, and erica2004. This chapter is for all of you. 'Cause if you weren't hitting that delicious little purple button at the bottom of my story, I would be sitting in a shivering, sobbing mass of gross at the foot of my bed wondering aloud why nobody loved me.  
****-**

**

* * *

-**

Alan Eppes' arms were loaded with bags of groceries as he ambled through the doorway. He muttered under his breath as he felt one of the bags begin to slip out his grasp. Alan grappled with the bag and gave the door a solid kick closed.

"Charlie? A little help here?" he called out but got no response. Which meant Charlie either wasn't here or he was here working on one of his equations and couldn't hear him. Both were plausible answers, he realized, and neither would help him save the groceries that were threatening to fall to the floor from his arms.

He moved as quickly as possible to the hallway table, dropping the sliding bag with a heavy thud against the hard wood surface. The sound made him wince and he belatedly hoped it wasn't the bag with the eggs in it.

He sighed and threw his keys into the bowl on the table. "Charlie?" he tried again but still received no response. He really hoped Charlie was home. Ever since he started working with Don and the FBI it seemed like he hardly saw him anymore. Alan paused for a moment and admitted to himself with chagrin that that wasn't entirely true, he saw him plenty. Just not as much as he used to.

Charlie was the baby of the family. So along with the fact that he had been a child genius, he had always been the main focus of Alan and Margaret's attentions. Don had been a typical boy growing up. He had wanted nothing more than be outside, play sports and he had groaned when the weekend was over and he had to go to school come Mondays. Charlie of course had been anything but typical. And as such, Don had always kept his distance. Not wanting to be a part of his little brother's mathematical world.

But now with Charlie working with the FBI, Alan for the first time in his life was sharing him with Don. He realized now that he was a little envious of his sons' newfound relationship.

Since Charlie had become a consultant for Don and the FBI he had watched with increasing pride as they grew closer and closer. When they had been younger, Charlie's genius had been the largest factor in the split between the two boys. It was also one of the reasons Don was so independent.

With Alan and his wife so focused on Charlie's upbringing they had often overlooked Don. And Alan knew that despite his outward appearance of being self-sufficient, Don had resented that from time to time. But now, Don was beginning to get to know his brother in a whole new way. A way in which Charlie wasn't just the annoying kid brother who would get all the attention when guests came over for dinner. He was beginning to understand Charlie and in doing so, he was seeing him as a man and an equal for the first time. Charlie's genius had driven them apart through out childhood and now it was the reason they were brought together as adults.

He caught the sight of a soft smile from his late wife in a photograph on the wall; she would be so proud of her boys right now.

He made his way to the kitchen with the groceries. Though the house was no longer his, he was certain if he left it up to Charlie the cupboards would remain bare. Food, Alan had realized a long time ago, was one of those things that Charlie always seemed to need to be reminded about. It was right there on the list along with sleep.

As he stacked the recently purchased cans of soup in the kitchen pantry and placed the thankfully unharmed eggs in the fridge, Alan caught sight of a curly head of hair in the backyard.

Charlie was standing at the edge of the koi pond, hands deep in his pockets, his backpack was dropped at his feet. Apparently, he hadn't been inside since arriving home; he had gone straight to the pond. Alan bit his lip and contemplated Charlie's still form. Charlie with the koi was never a good sign.

* * *

Alan regarded Charlie with mounting apprehension as he moved silently across the plush and well-manicured lawn. The young man was deep in his thoughts and oblivious to his approaching father. 

"Hey, Charlie!"

Charlie continued his study of the fish and gave no indication that he had heard Alan.

Alan now stood beside Charlie whose face was troubled. "Charlie?" Alan tried again, more softly this time.

Charlie looked up briefly, it seemed like he attempted to give his father a smile but it was completely masked by his anxious eyes. Alan's worried gaze moved from the pond to Charlie's brooding face. "What's wrong Charlie?"

Charlie took a few steps away from his father and intensified his study of the fish. "Why would you say something's wrong?" He was trying to be offhand, but Alan was long immune to Charlie's attempts at hiding his emotions.

His father chuckled. "Because the only time you come out here and attempt to burn holes through the koi pond with your eyes is when something is bothering you."

Charlie shot a slightly annoyed glance at his father. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect in fact. Just ask Don."

Charlie said his brothers name like it tasted bad in his mouth and Alan was taken aback. "Why, what happened to Don? Is he all right?"

Alan watched as anger seeped into Charlie's features and tainted his words. "If you were listening, you'd have heard me say everything is perfect! Therefore, obviously, Don is encompassed in that perfection."

Alan looked at his son in surprise. Anger was not an emotion his youngest displayed often. He had seen him agitated and tense, snapping when his patience wore thin, but rarely angry. Alan took a breath. "Therefore, obviously I can assume that this perfection that your brother is experiencing is the root of your problem."

Charlie averted his gaze and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What did Don do?" Alan asked patiently.

Charlie looked up at his father; he was clearly struggling with whatever was bothering him. He faltered a moment before saying with a voice strained with anger and disbelief, "Don asked Amita out." He paused a moment, "…on a date."

Alan was dumbfounded for a moment. "Charlie, are you sure…"

Charlie cut him off with a bitter voice. "Amita. She told me today after class that Don asked her out." Charlie then wavered and Alan could see his hostility being replaced by bewilderment.

He gnawed on his lip for a moment before looking up at his father. Charlie's eyes were now full of distress and his words sounded dazed. "And she said yes."

Alan stood dumbly for a moment; he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Charlie…" He reached out but his son withdrew from the contact.

"She said yes! Why would she say that? I mean…I thought…" Charlie ran a hand through his hair. Charlie had now had stumbled into something that his father hated seeing even more than anger on him: confusion. The kind of confusion in which Charlie would tear him self down and apart as he strove to figure out how things had gone so wrong.

He would turn this conflict into one of his calculations, retracing his steps to see what he could have done differently to get the correct outcome. Alan hated to see this conflict over take Charlie because he knew there was usually nothing his son could have done differently.

But this new equation was one regarding his heart. And emotions were something that Charlie had always struggled with. Alan knew with building concern that, this time around, there was in fact something Charlie could have done differently.

"Charlie?" He spoke softly. He waited till Charlie drew his troubled gaze up to his. "Did you ever tell Amita how you felt?"

Charlie opened and closed his mouth several times and the confusion in his eyes became more adamant. "But I thought…I…" He ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. "I'm her thesis advisor. I'm not suppose to... We're not…" He groaned in frustration.

Alan looked sympathetically at his son. "Charlie, the rules were there, yes. But that didn't stop the feelings from being there as well. Maybe you wanted to wait until she was done her studies, but did you give her any indication that you'd be interested when she was done?"

Charlie's shoulders sagged but he said nothing.

Alan closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Amita is a beautiful, intelligent and caring woman. How long did you expect others to not notice that in her? How long did you think she would wait for you if you gave her nothing to wait for?"

Anger flashed in Charlie's eyes again. "Don said something like that just a while ago."

Alan winced. "Charlie, your brother…"

Charlie interrupted vehemently, "Right, my brother!." His face contorted as he tried to sort out the emotions in him. "Even if Amita didn't know about how I felt…he did." He glared furiously at Alan. "I know he did."

Alan had nothing to say in Don's defense; he also knew that Don had been aware of Charlie's feelings for Amita. He ran a hand over his face as Charlie shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and quickly made his way to the house. For his sons' entire lives he had been patching up the cracks in their relationship. He was used to the spats and rifts that occurred between them periodically. But for once, he wasn't sure how he could help fix this. He realized, with apprehension, that they were going to be on their own.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Next: The date…**


End file.
